In Another Life
by Wryder A
Summary: Ed was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Father doesn't want to lose his sacrifice. Through an advanced alchemy, Ed is sent to another dimension- one where his family is whole.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people! Welcome to my latest project. The entire thing is complete, and I'll be posting another chapter in about a week. Or sooner, if it's well received.**

* * *

Darkness was everywhere. Above, bellow, around. Wait, that wasn't right- there was something above, pulsing with warm, inviting light. Curious, he propelled himself at the light, bringing it closer and closer, until-

Edward Elric launched himself upright, spluttering. In his first few seconds of being conscious, he noted two things. One, that it was raining, and two, he was outside.

The light, Edward decided, wasn't as friendly or honest as it initially looked.

Once done expelling water from his lungs, Edward shivered and looked around. Whatever he had been doing before blacking out was fuzzy, which was not conductive to figuring out where the hell he was. To top it off, his arm wasn't functioning at all. The rain was falling in heavy sheets, making it near impossible to see anything farther then ten feet. But there, just to his left, he could barely make out the wall of a building.

Figuring it was his best bet at getting not only answers, but dry, Ed began to crawl through the mud until he was just in front of the wooden wall. The very familiar, weathered, sunshine-yellow wooden wall.

Ed groaned, before hauling himself to his feet, left hand resting on the wall for guidance. Just his luck. Winry was going to ask him how he broke his automail again, to which he would have no answer. Then she would kill him. And Alphonse-

Where was Alphonse, anyway? Ed thought for a moment, and then shrugged. Alphonse wasn't a little kid. He could take care of himself until Ed got back.

It took a few minutes, but Ed finally found himself at the front door. He only hesitated a moment before knocking- the aching of his ports was more urgent then avoiding Winry's wrath.

Luckily for him, it was only a few seconds before the door swung open. "Ed!" gasped Winry, eyes widening at his soaked form. "What are you doing outside! Get in before you catch a cold-" and she stepped aside and let him walk into the room. "Stay here. I'll grab you a towel." She then looked over him closer. "Scratch that- you're covered in mud. And your face is cut. What'd you do, fall on your face?"

"Something like that," Ed muttered, reaching up to touch his cheek. A stinging sensation told him that there was a gash there. His shoulder port throbbed, causing him to flinch. "A shower sounds great."

Winry smiled gently. "C'mon." With that she turned towards the stairs, speeding up them two at a time. "You know where the bathroom is. I'll bring you some clothes." Already at the top, she turned and grinned. "Nice outfit, by the way. Leather pants? Playing dress up?"

"Ha ha," Ed laughed dryly. "Good one."

Ed looked down at the steps before starting his accent. He hadn't had the chance to check his leg, but if his arm was broken there was a good chance his leg might malfunction, and the stairs was probably the worst place for this to happen. Once he reached the top, he looked up to see an empty hallway.

"You better clean the stairs when you're done," came Winry's voice from down the hall. "Granny'll hate to see them dirty."

"Noted."

The shower didn't take very long. The hot water helped with his port pain, heating up the metal just enough to keep his shoulder and leg warm. The pain didn't fully go away, and wouldn't until the storm stopped, but it was a nice relief. Showering one armed was awkward, but had become something he mastered over the years. It ended all too soon, the water going cold after not even five minutes, forcing Ed to jump out or risk becoming hypothermic. Drying became a quick affair when the cold air outside of the shower began to cool his wet automail.

Once out and dry, he glanced at his pile of soiled clothes. Concealed inside was the gun Hawkeye had given to him in the woods. Determined to ignore that fact for a little while longer, Ed remembered Winry saying something about clean clothes. Outside the door was a pile of clothing Ed was quick to snatch up and pull inside. On top lay a large button up long sleeved colored cotton shirt, covering the sweats on the bottom almost totally. The sweats were long, long enough to conceal his feet, which Ed saw as strange. Who was big enough for these in this house? After yanking on the offered articles, Ed looked to the mirror and sighed. Braiding his hair was out of the question. Even putting it up with one hand would be difficult, and not worth the effort. He continued to stare into the mirror, contemplating the odds of Winry braiding it for him (high), when a picture on the wall caught his eye, and he turned to give it a closer examination.

He'd never seen the picture before, which was odd, because it was of Winry's parents. Almost every picture of them was framed around the house or in photo albums kept in the study closet for safe keeping. This one appeared to have been taken on a sunny day, green hills rolling behind the happy couple. Sara was in profile, her eyes trained on Uley's face. Uley was oblivious, grinning straight at whoever had the camera. Something on the right side caught Ed's eye, and he took a step closer to examine.

And then he blinked.

Was this a trick? It had to be. No way was that a fourteen year old Winry, sprawled out on the grass behind her parents.

Sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ed yanked open the door and lunged into the hallway. In front of his was a wall of impossible photos. Winry, laughing with her mom. Their entire family on a boat. Edward gave a little gasp when he noted that he was on the wall. Not just him, but Alphonse, too. Class pictures, birthday parties, lake trips- it was all there.

Alphonse, obviously over ten, in a body. Himself, also older, with an impossible flesh arm and leg. And his own parents-

His mother.

Edward's hand reached forward on its own, and touched his mothers face. It was older then he remembered, more lines near her eyes and small grey streaks in her hair. The changes didn't detract from her appearance. Just the opposite was true. The aging gave her a more majestic beauty, gifting her with the look of wisdom. And his bastard of a father-

_He can't be turned loose- he'll run!_

A intricate transmutation circle, suspended in the center of a room.

_I'm aware._

A small child, shadows moving, tightening around his wrists, pulling him slowly upward.

_Then what do you plan to-_

His father- No! Not his father- ushering a lone officer inside.

_He will be taken care of. I'll send him somewhere he'll have to stay until he's needed. I won't lose my sacrifice._

Memories flashed through Ed's mind, creating a hodgepodge of images and sounds. His head began to ache at the influx of information. Slowly, his eyes cracked open and landed on the image his father. This man was his father, at least. The color in his skin confirmed that. The strange doppelgänger was pale, enough so that it was easy to believe he hadn't set foot above ground for over a century, if not more.

The doppelgänger. This was his fault! Controlling the government, spying on him, changing Ling into that- that thing! And now, sending him into another universe-

But that was insane. Surely this was just a trick, some strange illusion to keep him in place. And, if that were the case, was Winry real? Or was she just that shape shifter? He'd have to find some way to prove it was her, something from their childhood.

"Ed?"

Ed snatched his automail arm in front of his body with his left hand, hiding it from Winry's line of sight. "Can I ask a weird question?" His voice was measured, controlled just enough to keep out panic, and he didn't turn to face her. Expression was one thing he didn't have much control over, and he didn't want it giving him away.

"Aren't they all?" Her sarcasm was tangible. "Shoot."

He took a deep breath. "Remember that one day when we walked home from school, and I fell into the river?"

Winry laughed. "Of course! We were what, six? Seven?"

"What did you tell me, right after?"

"I told you that only babies fell in the water because they walked on the railing, and then said I'd only play with Alphonse for the rest of the day because you were wet. Why?"

Instead of responding, Ed let out the huge breath he didn't know he'd been holding, stepped forward, and slammed his forehead to the wall. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Was his counterpart still here? And what if his parents saw him? Winry already had. There was so much that could go wrong here, not to mention that he was _stuck in another dimension._ He needed information, someone on his side, some who he could tell everything, who could hide him-

"Ed? Is everything okay?" Winry-who-wasn't-Winry's small hand touched his left shoulder.

He knew what to do.

"No. No, I'm not." Slowly, Ed lifted his head off the wall and turned to face the Winry double. "I think I'm stuck in another dimension."

* * *

**Review, it feeds the ever hungry muse! (and** **prompts me to post faster.)**

**Wryder**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Internet! **

**I loved all the reviews for the first chapter! It makes me happy to know so many people enjoy my writing. When people enjoy my writing, it helps fuel me to write a lot more.**

**I started a roleplay blog on tumblr that plays as Eden Elric, the genderbent version of Ed. The URL is edenelric, if you want to check it out. I'm thinking of adapting my current thread into a story, possibly? I love the direction it's taking.**

**I also get a successful text post (which means a text post with a lot of notes) so my friend made me a cake and brought it to school. -.- Our British admin asked who's birthday it was, and my friend said that we were just celebrating me becoming famous on the Internet. I was ready to burn all their backpacks.**

* * *

Sound filtered up through the floorboards as the family below him cleaned up dinner. He recognized two of the voices: his childhood friend, and his pseudo guardian slash aunt. The other two were childhood memories, ideas that had once flitted in and out of his dreams of happier times. But these voices were tangible beings, their muffled symphony bleeding up to meet with his ears. It reminded him how far from home he really was, even if his unburned house was only a few miles west.

He only had to wait ten minutes or so until Winry came back up, carrying an offering. "Here's some food. Sorry it's not much," she whispered, setting the sandwich and water glass down on her bedside table.

Ed's stomach growled. "Thanks." And he fell on the sandwich, devouring it in a matter of seconds before chasing it down with the water.

Winry sat on the bed and watched until she was certain he was finished before pouncing. "Explain."

Ed sighed. It was only a matter of time before she started asking questions. "What, exactly, do you want to know?"

"Everything!" she hissed. "For starters, what happened to your leg? Your arm?"

He winced. She'd believed him about the alternate dimension once he'd shown her his limbs, but they hadn't had time for much more before the rest of her family had come home. That has caused a minor panic, which resulted in Ed fleeing to her room to conceal himself. After being ordered not to touch anything on threat of death, Winry left to help unpack groceries picked up from town. She only came back upstairs once, to retrieve his clothing from the bathroom for him. Those would have been hard to explain to anyone else stumbling upon them. She had seen the gun, but chose not to comment, for which he was grateful.

If she was going to be of any use to him, he'd have to not alienate her by avoiding her questions. And it wasn't like he'd be here long, anyway. The Winry on his side already knew everything. What was the difference?

"I was an idiot," he said shortly. "My mom died. Alphonse and I tried to bring her back with alchemy. This was the result."

Whatever Winry had expected, that wasn't it. Her face paled. "But didn't your dad stop you?"

Ed barked out a short laugh. "Our father," he spat, "left us when I was a kid. Haven't seen him since. Granny took care of us."

Winry bit her lip. "Did Granny move in with you?" she asked. Her hands wrung themselves together. "Why her?"

"She was the only one that could." His gaze softened, and he met Winry's eyes. "Your parents were doctors, and they were called to serve in the war."

"War?" Her eyebrows met in confusion. "What war?"

In turn, Ed's jaw dropped. "You mean there hasn't been a war here?"

Winry shook her head. "No. Not really. Amestris has been a peaceful place for the last hundred years. Was there a war for you?"

Ed clenched his jaw. "It's rare for the country to not be," he admitted. "Your parents were helping the war effort, so Granny was the only one available to watch us three. Good thing, too. If she wasn't an automail mechanic, I never would have gotten these limbs. With your help, of course."

"Nice to know you care about me as more then an Al substitute," Winry grumbled. Ed quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "And the gun?"

The gun was sitting on her desk. It had been caked in blood from Gluttony's stomach, and cleaning it seemed like the right thing to do. While the rain had been good at cleaning off the blood on the surface, the gun had been hidden inside a pocket. He glanced over at it, only to note how the light glinted off of it in an ominous way. "We were in a situation. A friend thought it was best."

"You know how to run it?"

"I've taken classes." A basic course was required for all soldiers active in the military. He'd had to take two over the years.

There was silence for a moment as they both looked at the gun. "So how'd you end up here?" Winry tore her eyes away from the weapon and stood up from the bed, pacing back and forth. "Something must've happened that sent you here."

Ed's countenance darkened like a coming storm. "I'm well aware. And I need to get back. Alphonse is probably wondering where I am." As well as the colonel, and everyone else for that matter. "I think I can figure a way back, but I'll need your help. You willing?"

Her face lit up. "Yes!"

"Here's what I need you to do…"

* * *

"I think I fixed it up alright. It should move now, anyway." Winry held up his limp arm.

Ed smiled gratefully. He'd been surprised to learn that in this world, Winry worked not on automail, but on car engines. It only made sense. The country was peaceful, the only people who needed automail being those with more risky jobs. And with less exposure as a child, she grew up wanting to tinker with something that was readily available. That didn't mean she didn't know her way around automail, but it did mean it wasn't her sole joy anymore. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Both parents were in town, at their clinic. Granny had left with them, going on and on about a new alloy shipment coming in that morning. This gave Ed the opportunity to leave Winry's room and eat breakfast, which he devoured. Winry used the time to fix the malfunctions in his automail, and she complained about the cruddy condition of the inner mechanisms. That made Ed smile. Some things just didn't change.

"If I'm ever going to get back I need those books today," Ed pointed out, lying down on the couch to prepare for nerve hookup.

Winry scowled. "I don't see why-"

Three hard raps on the door gave Winry pause. She shot a glance at Ed, who sighed, before rolling off the couch. "I'll just go stand in the kitchen or something," he muttered, before grabbing his arm out of her hand and heading for said kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, he heard the door swing open.

"Oh. Uh. Hi, Ed." Winry's voice shot up an octave. "What're you doing here?"

Ed heard _himself_ sigh. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Winry squeaked.

"We were going to work on clearing the garden over at my place. You coming, or what?"

"Er, yeah. Give me a second."

The door slammed shut, and before Edward could take a single step, Winry ran into the room. "We've gotta put your arm on, stat. I can get your stupid book today, but only if I go with Ed." With that, she grabbed his left arm and dragged him behind her, up to her room. "Get on the bed. I'll connect you."

As soon as he was vertical, she had the arm lined up and clicked into place. "Warn me before you conneEH OW!" Ed struggled to keep his voice down. "What the hell?"

"No time to talk. See you in a few hours." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**Review, it feeds my muse. And I'm a lot more likely to upload faster if I get a review. It takes two seconds, tops. I really do like talking to you guys, promise.**

**Wryder**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the reviews! Keep them coming! (although there were nine the first chapter and like three the second :/ I wish everyone who read it would review.)**

**Anyway, there will be one chapter after this one. Any more after that will be up to you guys.**

* * *

A few hours morphed into the entire morning and into the afternoon. Without the right resources, Ed couldn't work on getting back, so he spent his time alone studying the pictures on the wall of the house. That ended early. Seeing what could have been stung like salt in a wound. That was, if the wound was all of his mistakes.

There were a lot of those.

With nothing else to do, Ed retreated into his hiding spot, Winry's room. He had spent the night on the floor of her closet, so as to avoid any accidental sightings by parents or grandmas alike. Even with a pad, the floor was hard, and it wasn't an experience Ed wanted to repeat. He 'borrowed' a few more blankets from the linen closet, and transmuted them into the pad, while at the same time rearranging the internal structures to give it maximum cushion. Once he was satisfied with the softness of his bed, he moved on to the rest of the room. The first thing to change was that the closet was expanded a foot. It was cramped, and Ed needed more space or he'd end up permanently hunched. He then created a secret compartment in the back wall of the closet, and laughed at the thought of Winry discovering his hiding spot. He briefly entertained the idea of filling it with boxers, before dismissing the idea as a little too childish.

He was just getting started on changing the colors of the wall when Winry decided to return.

"What are you doing?" she screeched from the doorway. "My walls were purple!"

Ed held up his hands. "It isn't that big of a deal! I can fix it in a few seconds. See?" He clapped his hands and pressed them to the forrest green wall. Little bolts of lighting spread from his fingers, changing the chemical makeup of the paint until the entire room was back to its original lavender.

This wasn't what impressed her. "How'd you do that?" she gasped, staring at the wall.

"Alchemy?"

"No, not that, you dolt," she snapped. "The whole…" Winry clapped her hands together. "That thing! You didn't even use a circle!"

"Oh, that…" Ed sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "It's nothing. Just a new technique. Did you get that research?"

Distracted, it took Winry a few seconds to pull the bound stack of paperwork out of her bag. "Yeah, I did. And you better be happy, I had to wait for Uncle Van to leave and for Ed and Al to be distracted."

Ed barely heard her as she continued on, complaining about his alter and some useless prank. The notes were finally in his grasp, and he grabbed them before retreating into her closet. With his tendency to tune everything else out, the closet was the least likely place for him to be discovered by any of the adults while researching a way to get home.

* * *

After two days of research, Ed had concluded two things. One, the amount of exchange needed for the sort of trans-dimension transportation would have to be enormous, and two, his alter was an asshole.

The Alter Ed loved to pick fights. Which, Ed supposed, was a trait they both shared, but at least Ed had a good reason. Alter Ed would fight about almost anything- food, who got to ride the bigger bike, the best way to catch a fish, and how he wasn't short were prime examples. Ed's suspicions about his automail stunting his growth were confirmed when he found his alter to be taller, but his alter wouldn't let the height thing go. Winry had told him that it had been like that ever since Alphonse had gotten (marginally) taller, which Ed saw as dumb. He'd be glad if his Alphonse had a body, regardless of height.

Probably.

Little things the other Ed did, the original grew to dislike. Like how he almost never cursed. It was more the principle of the thing, really, that got under his skin. Most of the time Ed was in Winry's room, writing and hypothesizing vague theory's on inter-dimensional travel, and up from the floorboards some rant would come and distract him. It took a lot to distract Ed. Alter Ed was enough.

Ed had reached a conclusion to his research an hour ago, but had continued on by double checking all of his equations. The amount of energy needed was so high , the only way to even make it possible was to find a Stone. But not only were Stones hard to come by, they used human lives as energy, and Ed refused to do that. That Father dude had said something about bringing him back, but by then it would be too late. Who knew what could happen in however long it took for that dude to deem him needed again?

The sound of Winry yelling pulled Ed out of his musings. Confused, because she didn't usually yell unless his alter was over (and he was positive that this wasn't the case), he transmuted a small hole into the floor, just wide enough for words to become audible.

"I didn't steal anything!"

A pause. "Both Edward and Alphonse were there, Winry." Ed froze at his mother's voice. Yes, he knew she was here, but to hear her…

"I just need those notes back." His fathers voice, however… That just pissed him off. It also showed him what the argument was, and tipped the scales on something he had been deliberating over for the past few days.

With a few seconds spared to separate his own notes from the original research and to slide the gun back into an inner pocket on his jacket, Ed took to his feet and left Winry's room. Once at the top of the stairs, he registered that the sound of a stern lecture was coming from the direction of the kitchen. With speed and silence, it was only a moment until he stood in front of the kitchen door. One deep breath, and then the door was open.

"She took the notes because I asked her to."

Sara and Uley were seated with their backs to the door, but only Uley turned to face Ed. Uley's eyebrow quirked upwards. Winry, who has been sitting across the table from her parents, shot to her feet. Hohenheim, who was standing off to the side, looked straight into Ed's eyes, and Ed kept it that way, knowing that Hohenheim was the only person he knew he could control his emotions seeing. Trisha was next to Hohenheim, but Ed refused to think about that.

Hohenheim's eyes showed mild shock. "I though we told you to stay home. You have school tomorrow."

Winry, on the other hand, had another reaction entirely. "I thought you said you didn't want to be seen?" she accused, her panicked face taking on a more angry look. "And now you reveal yourself? After I was planning on taking the fall for you? Do I need to get a wrench?"

Ed ignored her. "I'm not him. You know what the notes were, right?" he gritted, still looking at Hohenheim. "Figure it out."

Hohenheim's eyebrows creased for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean…"

"It's exactly what I mean," Ed confirmed. He took two steps forward before slamming the pile of papers in his hands on the table. "Your bastard clone did this, and you need to help fix it and get me back to Al."

Instead of answering, Hohenheim slowly shook his head. "This can't even be possible… The amount of energy-"

"It's damn possible, considering how I'm sitting in a room of dead people," snarled Ed. He opened his automail hand, palm facing downward, and slammed the papers again. The table dented. "And the energy is what's the problem, you bastard, and you need to fix it."

Winry, who had been fuming, placed her hands on the table and visibly wilted. "I thought only your mom…"

Ed looked over to Winry and winced. Her eyes were glued to the table, tears threatening to fall. "You weren't gone. Who else would I trust with my automail?"

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Sara's voice was genuinely confused, and Ed saw her tone reflected in her face. A face that looked so much like Winrys…

"From what Edward is saying," Hohenheim started slowly, "this isn't our Edward." His eyes flicked down to the automail hand denting the table. "He's been caught in a rift between worlds…"

"How is that possible?" Uley's eyes darted between Ed and Hohenheim. "Couldn't Ed just be… pranking us? It wouldn't exactly be the first time. Remember when he hid in that tree for four hours because you refused to let him go to Winrys party?"

Ed snorted. "First of all, I've never done that. Hid from my superior, maybe, but not in a tree. Second, this fairly proves it." He rolled up his sleeve and held up his automail arm. "Your Ed has all four limbs. Case closed. Can we get back to the subject of _getting me home?"_

Trisha spoke up, causing Ed to flinch. "We have to help him get home. People must be worried about him."

To mask his flinch, Ed snorted. "I'm far more likely to get my ass fried by the Colonel for being late then for anyone to worry about me. They know I can get home. Let's not keep them waiting."

Hohenheim nodded. "If it was his fault, I have a duty to help you. There's more research in my study, although I'm sure you're aware of this? Well, we can work there." He sent a short nod in the direction of the Rockbells. "Our problem from earlier is resolved. We'll leave you to deal with your daughter."

Winry, who had since gotten ahold of her emotions, paled.

Ed sighed, before looking at her parents. "Don't punish her. She was doing what I asked, which wasn't anything bad. And I was smart enough to get help when I realized I couldn't do it on my own. She was bugging me to tell someone, anyway." Which was a lie, but it would hopefully keep her from getting in too much trouble. Quickly, because Hohenheim was turning to leave, he clapped his hands and fixed the table.

Winry shot him a thankful look. It was the last thing he saw before he left the house.

* * *

**Review, it feeds the ever hungry muse!**

**Wryder**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth and (maybe?) final installment! It contains a confrontation I think you'll all be happy to see.**

**And to the reviewer "James", thanks for the random spam. I think**.

* * *

Ed vaguely registered Hohenheim standing from the table. "I'll be back." The next time Ed looked up, the quiet man was gone. Shrugging, Ed looked back down at the research.

Hohenheim had a treasure trove of research Ed had never seen, things he had taken when he had left in his original universe. Most important, however, was the theoretical research into natural energies and alchemy. Alchemy used the energy in nature to alter the chemical and physical makeup of the environment. Alchemists were people who were not only able to grasp the math of the change mentally, but had the ability to tap into their own natural energy to start the process. Everyone had the ability to tap to their own energy, but some had a better grasp on it then others.

What was interesting about the theory was that it hypothesized using ones energy to go further, to tap into the natural energy of the stars and channel it into a large array. The theory was unfinished, however, and finishing it was what Ed and Hohenheim had been trying to do for the past three days. Progress was slow, but it was the only lead they had.

Ed had use of the guest room, but he was barely there. Up before anyone else, he would eat breakfast alone before cracking into the books. Hohenheim brought him lunch after realizing it was futile to try and get him to leave the study during the day. At night, he waited until everyone else had gone to bed before raiding the kitchen, and then falling asleep.

The cycle was started by his avoidance of Trisha, but inevitably ended up in him avoiding everyone but his bastard father's alter. Trisha, noting how uncomfortable he was in her presence, didn't press. The alter Ed and Al didn't even know he was there until a day and a half into his stay, when he heard Hohenheim explaining the basics of the situation to them. Al had been respectful, and kept his distance, but alter Ed was always hovering around the study, hoping for a rare glimpse of his other self. It pissed off Ed, but as long as the alter didn't come in, he could deal.

Speak of the devil.

The door creaked open, and Ed's eyes automatically snapped up to see his other self sauntering in. Gripping his pen tighter, he looked back down at his notes, and attempted to ignore the other teen.

His alter chose that moment to sit on the desk. "Man, you're good at getting Mom to go away," he grumbled, fingers tapping. "She always bugs me to eat and clean and crap, but you get left alone. It's annoying, right?"

Ed continued to write, ignoring his double._Maybe he'll go away…_

No such luck.

"And Winry," the other Ed laughed. "You spent two days with her? How'd you stand it?"

Seeing red, Ed cracked open another text and scanned the page.

Alter Ed hopped off the table and held his hand out, fingers spread. "I always thought automail was cool. It's stronger then bone and skin, right?" One hand balled into a fist and punched the air. "You can get other things installed, too. Is that why you got automail?" He paused, waiting for a response.

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Ed set down the book. "No, it's not. Now go away."

"You sound irritated," teased the alter. "Why's that? We're the same person, after all, minus your super alchemist ways. And it was just a question."

"Trust me, you and I couldn't be more different." The pressure was building.

"Yeah, right," scoffed the alter.

Ed snapped. "You are a little brat who hasn't grown up yet. You don't respect anyone, and you think the world should bow down at your feet. Do you even know how lucky you are?"

His alter snorted. "Lucky? Ha. I have a naggy mom, an anti social dad, and a snotty little brother. I'm stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere. You call that lucky?"

"Yes, I do. Pull your head out of your ass and count your blessings."

"My mom-"

Ed couldn't take it anymore. He rose to his feet and advanced on the twerp, who backed up at the visible rage. "Be glad she's alive," he snarled. "My dad left when I was three. My mom died when I was still a kid. My stupid mistake took my brother. You think you have it hard?" Ed's automail finger jabbed itself into his alters chest. "I apprenticed under an alchemist who's idea of training was to throw me and Al onto an island alone for a month, with just a knife. I lost a leg and sacrificed an arm to keep Al alive. I endured automail surgery _with the installation of two ports_ before I was twelve. I joined the military as the youngest alchemist ever in order to find a way to restore my brother.

"On top of that, my-" _jab_ "-entire-" _jab_ "-country is run by a fucking psychopath who has some sort of connection to my bastard deadbeat father, and he wants to use me and my brother for some devious plan that could include sending me off to war, to kill, just because I'm an alchemist working for the state."

Ed took a deep breath. "I'm not the only one. A little girl I viewed as a sister was used in an alchemic experiment, and then brutally murdered. Winry's parents died right before Mom did. A man I saw as a guiding figure was murdered, looking up information he wasn't supposed to on my behalf. I'm constantly beaten to the brink of death, just trying to survive long enough to get Al his body back. And Al- he's just a soul in a suit of armor, that same one behind you. He can't feel, he can't sleep, he can't eat, and he's been that way for four years.

"You sit here, with your whole family, in a still standing house, with people who love you despite of your asshole ways, and you have the nerve to say you have it bad? You have no damn idea. Grow up." Ed stepped back. "Now get out before I regret something."

His alter couldn't scamper out fast enough.

* * *

"I heard."

Ed looked up from his sketch. "What?"

Hohenheim set down his own book. "When Edward came in here earlier. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I ended up right outside."

Ed's face flamed. "Er…"

"I know I can't give proper advice," Hohenheim started, adjusting his glasses, "seeing as how I've not been where you have, but I can say that I'm sure my counter had a very good reason to leave. In fact, I know he did. And he loves you very much."

Ed grabbed his pen again, refusing to acknowledge anything but the paper. _There is no good reason to leave your family with no contact. None._

Another few moments passed in silence. Ed thought Hohenheim was done speaking, but then- "I think I've found enough energy to be able to power the array. As long as you can still make the array itself-"

"I can!" Ed protested.

"-we can do this today," continued Hohenheim, speaking right over Ed. "You said you needed iron?

"Yes," Ed grumbled. "Enough to meet these specifications." He shoved a paper at Hohenheim, who studied it briefly. "And enough space."

Hohenheim nodded. "I can get the iron, and we can go outside. I can destroy the array once you've been sent over."

If he had to have waited another day, he'd have gone insane, Ed decided. There was a reason people didn't travel dimensions.

* * *

It was raining again, heavy sheets that drenched everything it could touch. Trees didn't provide much shelter, and Ed shivered as his hood slipped off his head yet again. He'd managed to alter his coat just enough to make it waterproof, but with the wind blowing it off every few feet, it was almost pointless.

Ironically, the array dropped him off in the remains of his old house. The rain hadn't started until after he arrived, ominous clouds rolling overhead. It was all he could do to stay on the road and make it to the Rockbells..

Sooner then he expected (the rain really got him disoriented), the worn, yellow house was in front of him. He wasted no time, bounding up the steps and yanking the door open.

Inside, sitting on the couch with a book, was Winry. She jumped to her feet at the slam of the door. "Ed! You're dripping wet! What're you doing in the rain?"

Ignoring her exclamation, he took four steps towards her and swept her into a hug. She squeaked, dropping the book onto the floor with a _bang. _"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"EDWARD ELRIC. YOU ARE COVERED IN WATER. PUT ME DOWN."

* * *

**Because, of course, that has to be Winry's reaction. :D**

**I have an idea for another chapter/s, but not the motivation to write it. So maybe if you bug me with reviews, it'll get done?**

**Also, this entire story was up on my tumblr well over a month ago. It's where I post all of my works first, long before they make their way over here. Go follow me for frequent updates. My URL is "masterhawki". **

**Review, it feed the ever hungry muse! (and may prompt another chapter out of me!)**

**Wryder**


End file.
